Les perentals
by zeldarulz
Summary: Fred and George weasley star in Les perentals.Fred and George, the notorious sex gods of Hogwarts are shocked as a parcel arrives from and old companion of theirs… please read and review. i only own fredf georgef. If you read you'll know.


Fred and George weasley star in Les perentals.

Fred and George, the notorious sex gods of Hogwarts are shocked as a parcel arrives from and old companion of theirs… a bundle of joy, some might say. (please read and review)

Chapter 1

Hiya everyone! I have to say if I stop writing just nag at me for a while and ill get the next chapter up. And my chapters are very short to.

Day 1: the arrival.

Fred and George awoke in the normal manner. Grabbing clothes from the night before, sneaking out of the unfortunate girl/s bed and creeping into their common room from whichever house they had been in the night before. This time it was Slytherin, so they had to rush up to there common room on the 7th floor to get changed and have a shower before breakfast. Plus apply the secret to their success. Foundation. For the look of flawlessness.

As they headed towards there dorm when the heard crying. The entered and standing there was a very relieved lee.

"Hey Fred, George." He said cradling the infant. The twins exchanged glances. Fred spoke:

"Wow lee I noticed you were getting fat but I never thought you were pregnant." Lee felt like hitting him but he was a bit busy holding a baby and all.

Oliver entered from the next room. He was holding hands with an infant.

"Great you're here now we can go," said Oliver. Giving the bemused child to an alarmed Fred.

"WOO! I don't do infants." Said Fred attempting to hand the child back to Oliver.

"You're going to have to. She's yours." Fred looked palely down at the infant. He noticed a flourish of ginger hair swarming her head.

"Shit" swore George, "ha-ha you're a dad!"

"So are you." Said Lee handing the baby to George. George looked at the baby he was now holding. Ginger. No mistake there.

"What are there names?" Asked George to the now exiting lee and Oliver.

"Frederica and Georgina." Said lee, who then exited. Fred groaned.

"How bloody original." He said shaking his head.

Frederica stared up at Fred. She tilted her head to the left.

"Mama?" she asked all big eyed and cute. This would tickle any woman's maternal side.

Fred being completely stupid just stared at her. George stood chuckling beside him.

"This isn't funny what are we going to do?!" asked Fred looking away from the infant who was staring up at him. George shrugged whilst shaking his head and repositioning the child in his arms.

"Surely there's a girl who would do anything for a child or two in this godforsaken school. Or at least for us." Asked Fred

"Ang?" asked George. Fred sent his twin a cheeky grin.

"Just what I was thinking."

Hysteric laughter was heard by the entire Gryffindor house headed from Angelina's, Alicia's and Katie's room.

"You got to be kidding me. I'm not being a mum, it's your own bloody fault, who's the real mum anyway?"

"Er…" said Fred only just remembering this one small detail.

"Oh my god you don't know who the mother is, ah that's genius." Said Katie cracking up.

"This isn't funny what the hell are we meant to do?"

"Go see Dumbledore?" suggested Lici.

"We can't, he'll have to tell our parents."

"Well it's not like you're the pregnant one, besides he's the only one who can help you with anything the littlens might need."

"What sort of things do they need?" asked George.

"You really have no idea what so ever do you?" asked Ang. The twins gloomily shook there heads. Ang sighed before turning to her mates.

"Alright we'll help." Ang said rolling her eyes.

"Cheers darlin' " said Fred handing Frederica to Ang whilst George gave Georgina to Alicia.

Katie blocked the door. The only escape.

"We said we'd help you not do it for you!"

"You _would_ just be helping us. You'd be helping us ensuring our children a pleasant life." Said George, trying to move Katie out of the way. She started,

"You need dippers, cots, baby food, prams, bottles, toys, clothes and dummies. Well actually we have a pair of dummies right here."

"Yeh but they can't suck on them." Said Alicia. All the girls froze as Alicia realised what she said.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW!" they all squeaked at the same time disgusted.

"Where the fuck are we meant to get all this stuff from?" asked George.

All the girls gasped.

"We are here with infants. Don't say that."

"Fine, where are we meant to get all this stuff from?"

"Well I would think Hermione."

"Hermione?" asked Fred.

"Who knows more spells than Hermione?"

"True."

"Right then." Said Fred taking Frederica back form Ang.

"We must go see the wicked witch of the library." Said George being forcefully given back Georgina.

Right well this is the first chap. Chap 2 up soon I hope. Please review. If you've read it!


End file.
